othyafandomcom-20200213-history
House Do'Urden
House Do'Urden, also known as Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, is a deceased drow house of Menzoberranzan. It was formerly the 8th House. History In 1297 DR, On the day which Drizzt Do'Urden was born, House Do'Urden attacked House DeVir, which was Fourth House of Menzoberranzan at that time. Using the power of the birth of Drizzt Do'Urden, Malice Do'Urden was able to create a spell capable of defeating House DeVir. With this defeat House Do'Urden became Ninth House of Menzoberranzan. When Drizzt Do'Urden saved the life of Ellifain, an elven child he encountered on a surface raid, House Do'Urden lost the favor of Lolth. House Hun'ett (the Fifth House), which already considered House Do'Urden a threat, prepared to attack. The first part of the battle was supposed to occur with the killing of Drizzt, but he in turn killed Masoj Hun'ett and Gelroos Hun'ett (who was actually Alton DeVir, last survivor of the House DeVir) giving House Do'Urden an edge in the war. Matron Malice Do'Urden became aware of her sons actions, which had placed the house in disfavor. To regain the favor of Lolth, she sacrificed Zaknafein, Drizzt's father, who volunteered to save his son's life. Drizzt, returned from his battle with Masoj and Gelroos, and discovering what had happened to his father, deserted House Do'Urden and left Menzoberranzan. House Hun'ett lost two of its wizards and the favor of Lolth for failing to kill Drizzt, and House Do'Urden lost the favor of Lolth due to Drizzt's desertion. Ten years passed with small sneak attacks between House Do'Urden and House Hun'ett, because neither of the houses had regained Lolth's favor. Also both were severely weakened by various losses. House Do'Urden lost its principle weapon masters and House Hun'ett lost its two most powerful mages. When House Hun'ett finally launched an attack to House Do’Urden with the help of Bregan D'aerthe in 1338 DR, Malice Do'Urden turned the tide of the battle by making a better offer to Jarlaxle. House Do'Urden became Eighth House of Menzoberranzan and made its way to ruling council. But they had lost a lot of soldiers and had yet to regain Lolth's favor. SiNafay Hun'ett became a member of House Do'Urden to offer the house additional power. (under the name Shi'nayne Do'Urden). To regain Lolth's favor, House Do'Urden needed to kill Drizzt. After Briza and Dinin failed, Matron Malice took her biggest risk and desired Zin-carla to hunt Drizzt down. Giving SiNafay as a sacrifice, Zaknafein was risen as a Zin-carla which is also known as a spirit-wraith. This removed Malice's disfavor in the eyes of Lloth, however, it did not regain Malice favor. When Zaknafein regained his senses for a little time he jumped into an acid pit, destroying himself and causing the failure of Zin-carla. This caused House Do’Urden to lose Lolth's favor forever, as Matron Malice had failed in her distinct orders to kill Drizzt. Briza took the lead by killing her mother but House Baenre, under orders of Lloth, attacked House Do'Urden, killing most of its members. Vierna and Dinin survived this attack and joined Bregan D'aerthe in order to survive. In 1357 DR, Vierna tried to rebuild House Do'Urden by attempting to kill Drizzt. She had Lolth's favor and got help from Bregan D'aerthe. She turned Dinin into a drider. During their attack on Mithral Hall, Bruenor killed Dinin in his drider form, and Drizzt killed Vierna, making Drizzt the last known Do'Urden. Former members ; Vartha Do'Urden : Former Matron Mother, died unexpectedly and thus making way for Malice. ; Malice Do'Urden : Matron Mother, killed by Briza. ; Nalfein Do'Urden : Firstborn son of Malice, killed by Dinin. ; Dinin Do'Urden : Forsook his house in the downfall and joined Bregan D'aerthe; later turned into a drider by his sister, Vierna, and killed by Bruenor Battlehammer. ; Briza Do'Urden : Eldest daughter of Malice, last Matron Mother, killed by Jarlaxle of Bregan D'aerthe. ; Vierna Do'Urden : Second daughter of Malice, adopted by Matron Baenre after the destruction of her house, killed by Drizzt. ; Maya Do'Urden : Third daughter of Malice, killed during the fall. ; Zaknafein Do'Urden : Weapon master, sacrificed to Lolth by his Matron Mother. ; Drizzt Do'Urden : Son of Zaknafein, renegade, wandering surface. ; Shi'Nayne Do'Urden : Formerly known as Matron SiNafay Hun'ett, was adopted into House Do'Urden following the fall of her house. Sacrificed by Malice to resurrect Zaknafein through Zin-carla. ; Rizzen : House patron, killed by the spirit-wraith Zaknafein under the orders of Matron Malice. de:Haus Do'Urden References * * *